


Even A Serial Killer Can Find True Love-?

by DSLulu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't use AO3 much so im still learning sorry, I have no idea where this fic is going, I'll add more later ig, Kinsley and Keanu are psychos, Maybe - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My friend's ocs not mine, and i honeslty suck- ignore me, dunno how to tag, idk what i'm doing tbh, lol, not just the ao3 thing and tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSLulu/pseuds/DSLulu
Summary: Kinsley, A serial killer in a duo with her sister,Ezlynn, your hardworking college student with the looks to spare.And some coincidence causing their meeting.Ezlynn subconsciously falls in love with a psychopath, lol-also, keep in mind none of these characters belong to me, and there will probably be more as we go that I am unaware of but this all started with my friend making OCs and me being interested in their characters and wanted to write a shit-fic about them
Relationships: Keanu & Ezlynn, Kinsley & Keanu, Kinsley/Ezlynn





	Even A Serial Killer Can Find True Love-?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp thanks for joining  
> You're probably not gonna stay long tho, lol.  
> (God, the title's so sappy-)

Kinsley’s POV

Keanu had dragged me to a mall, a social place of all! A place with people, people I couldn’t kill. Ugh. If I behaved, Keanu promised to get me my vanilla tea later. I really should be bribing her to behave, she’s way more unhinged than me-. “So, where should we go first, Kins?” Keanu asked me but I really didn’t know. “Uhh, I dunno. Where should we go? You probably know every square inch of this mall to be honest.” I awkwardly replied after a few seconds of thought. “Ohh! Okay, putting all the pressure on me.” She said in despair half-heartedly. “As if that would be any problem for you.” I said in a half annoyed half sarcastic tone. “Haha, you got me!” She said joking around, it's only funny half the time. And a second later I felt a hand wrap around my own as I was dragged across the mall by my elder sister. “Ohh, here we go” I complained under my breath. 

Ezlynn’s POV

My friends dragged me to the mall. I like shopping but I would rather do other things than shop and stare at hot boys we’d like to ask out (although some of them are really cute-). We headed to this clothes store that everyone my age loved. I was walking in as this girl who was being dragged by someone else just suddenly bumped into me. 

No One’s POV

'God-' that word suddenly passed through her mind as a complaint. After being knocked off balance from that push, Ezlynn picked up herself to glare at the stranger but they shared a glance at each other that felt like an eternity. Ezlynn swore, if it wasn’t freezing here she would blame the heat rushing to her cheeks on the temperature here. But the only thing Kinsley could think was 'I have my new prey.' with a devious smirk plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Eheheheh. Thank you for reading! Goo'bye


End file.
